Losing Her
by glittergirl20
Summary: Finnick takes Annie home after being in solitary confinement for two weeks. However, when he gets home things don't go as he expected.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello all! This is a little short story in Finnick's POV during the time frame of chapter 64 in _Unexpected_ (When Annie is brought home from solitary confinement.) If you haven't read _Unexpected _you could just read chapter 64 (You don't need to know much of the main plot the chapter says what you need to know.) You could probably just read this story and not be confused. The only confusing thing would be the original characters but, I will say who they are for example Jason is Finnick's brother and ect.**

**This is in Finnick's POV to see what he was up to and thinking during that month!**

**This was requested by CusCus81!**

**Chapter 1**

I sit with Annie on the moving train leaving the Capitol and heading back home. Annie was in solitary confinement for two weeks and I can tell something is different about her and not in a good way. I've only been with her for a few hours and I can see it.

Snow broke her. In more ways than one. If you lock someone up for twenty four hours they can start to go a little crazy but when it is seventy two plus hours well, that's when the anxiety and hallucinations kick in. I can't imagine what it must've like for her because it was two weeks. Two weeks of not seeing anyone. Two weeks of not talking with anyone. Two weeks with no touch of comfort. Two weeks alone trapped with nothing but your thoughts.

I swallow hard.

"I did this to you." I whisper. Which is true, if I never would've tried to kill myself she wouldn't be like this. She would be the same Annie she was before. It doesn't matter how Annie acts to me because she is still the same girl I fell in the love with. She's always going to be that person. No matter what happens.

I can tell by her disheveled looked that she probably hasn't showered in a few days. I don't even know if she has been eating. She doesn't look or feel skinnier. I just hope she was at least taking care of herself while she was being tortured. Even though she was probably scared out of her mind, she should've been taking care of herself. Then again if she thought she was going die why would she or anyone try to take care of themselves.

We have another day on the train. I just hope she will let me take care of her.

I kiss her temple.

"I love you." I whisper.

* * *

I wake up on the sofa that we fell asleep on but there is one problem. I don't see Annie.

"Annie?" I say and look around the room. I don't see her maybe she went to the bedrooms.

I open them and don't see her.

"Annie! Annie!" I start shouting throughout the train. A train attendant jumps out and scares me.

"Follow me." He says.

I look at him strangely.

"I know where she is." He says I don't need to know anymore I just follow him.

He takes me to the smallest train car. It is considered the small lounge but it is really just a room with a red velvet couch, a nice black plush carpet, and a small chandler with lots of crystal droplets.

The attendant leaves but I don't see her.

"Annie?" I whisper.

I hear a whimper coming from the corner and see her sitting rocking back and forth with her hands over her ears.

When I get closer to her I can hear her muttering.

"Get it to stop. Get it to stop. Please go away. Please go away. Please leave me alone." She whispers and I can see a few tears come from her eyes.

I sit next to her and she screams.

"Leave me alone!" She shouts.

"Annie relax it's just me."

Her head snaps up and she removes her hands.

"Finnick?" She whispers.

"Yes." I say. She wraps her arms around me and starts crying.

"Here." I say and pick her up and take her to the nearest bedroom and place her on the bed."You're okay." I whisper.

She whimpers.

"Shhhh." I say.

I notice she has something on her face.

I put my hand to it and take it away.

"Coffee grounds?" I ask confused.

"I ran into the table. I got it everywhere Finnick. They were all looking at me!" She shouts angrily.

"It's okay Annie." I say. "Why don't you get cleaned up and then-

"Can you help me." She whispers.

"Help you?" I ask confused.

"I can't do it by myself. I'm so scared." She whispers.

I know she has hated water since her arena but she has never needed help before.

I kiss her forehead.

"I could draw you a bath Annie." I say knowing that she probably won't like the idea.

"Okay." She sniffles. "But you need to stay with me." She says.

"Okay." I say.

I head to the bathroom and Annie follows me. She sits on the toilet and watches me as I start her bath. I make sure to put a generous amount of soap so it will have more bubbles than water. I'm hoping the warm water and the smell of the vanilla soap will help sooth her. The question is will she even be able to stay in the water.

It's all set up all she has to do is get in.

"Okay Annie." I say and offer my hand.

She takes it and then gets close to the bath.

"It's okay Annie." I say and rub her shoulders.

"Okay." She whispers and starts to take off the clothes she has been wearing for two weeks. When she does I can see some of the coffee ground fall from her shirt.

She then just stares at the tub. I walk so I'm in front of her and take her hand and lead her to the bathtub which she slowly gets into.

I've never seen Annie naked before this but I don't care about that now. I just need to take care of her.

"See it's not so bad." I say and kiss her forehead.

She closes her eyes and her face muscles relax. She is relaxed.

I sigh in relief. I just wonder how long this will last.

She isn't really washing she's just laying in the bathtub. The soapy water will be good enough but I do want her hair to get clean. It looks greasy and unbrushed.

I stand up and get a comb from the bathroom counter and wet it. I start to comb out her brown hair. Once it has been all untangled I set the comb down. Most of her hair is wet from the combing. I do wet my hands and drag water through her hair. I don't want her hair to be dry if I'm going to wash it.

"How are you doing Annie?" I ask after her hair is all wet. I don't need to wash her hair while she is in the bath but it would be easier.

"Okay." She whispers. She picks up some of the bubble fluff and bowls it from her palms. She turns to me and smiles.

"Okay." I say and kiss her forehead.

I get the melon scented shampoo and squeeze it in my hands. I then start to massage it into her scalp.

She sighs at the nice feeling.

As soon as I wash out her hair. She stands up and gets out splashing water everywhere.

"Annie." I say and touch her shoulders. She looks up at me and I can tell she is scared.

I smooth her wet hair.

"You're okay." I say and kiss her forehead.

"Okay." She whispers. I grab her a pink fluffy towel and wrap it around her and start to dry her off.

I keep it around her until I get her new clothes.

"All better." I say once she is dressed.

"Thank you." She says.

"I love you Annie and you're going to be just fine." I say.

Annie looks at me strangely.

"What's wrong?"

"Your eyes." She says.

"I know you love to look into them." I tease and kiss her cheek.

"No, that's not it."

"Then what is it?" I ask.

She looks at me strangely again.

"Nothing." She says.

"Okay." I say. "Are you hungry?" I ask.

She nods and we head to the dining car.

I get her to eat but for the rest of the time she is either staring off into space, screaming, or laughing. She doesn't talk much but she does keep repeating two words. "Your eyes." I don't understand why she keeps saying it but I don't care. I just want to take care of her. I just want to make sure she is okay.

I don't ever want to put Annie in that type of situation again. I will love her forever but I know Annie is more fragile because of me and seeing her like this is breaking my heart.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

I walk over to Annie's house first thing in the morning. She didn't want me to stay the night she just wanted to be with her mom.

"Hi Finnick." Annie's mother says.

"Hello Mrs. Cresta is Annie here?"

"Of course she is." She smiles. "And how many time must I tell you Finnick you can fall me Jenna."

"Right sorry." I mumble. I feel weird calling Annie's mom by her first name. Mrs. Cresta sounds better but because she probably knows I will be in Annie's life forever she wants me to call her by her first name. My Gran just let Annie call her by her first time at the start instead of Mrs. Hammond. Then again Gran thinks that is too formal and loves her first name because it reminds her of Grandpa because he would always give her Pearls.

"It's okay Finnick." She smiles. "Annie's upstairs I'm sure you can find it by yourself." She says and lets me in. I do know where her room is and not just because I've been up there but because the layouts of our houses are the same.

I walk upstairs and open the door. She jumps and almost screams.

_I should've known to knock. Stupid. Stupid._ I think to myself.

"Finnick?" She whispers.

"Yes." I say and sit next to her on the bed.

"What are you doing here?" She whispers.

"I wanted to see what you were up to." I smile and kiss her cheek.

"Oh." She whispers and looks at me disappointed.

"Did you not want me to come check on you?" I asked you confused.

"No it's just… Finnick I'm fine, okay."

"Okay?" I say confused.

"And um what happened in the Capitol at Snows mansion wasn't your fault."

"Annie yes it was. If I wasn't in the hospital I could've seen my clients. If I wasn't on suicide watch I could've left sooner. This is my fault Annie." I say.

"Finnick if I say it's not then it's not okay? If we are playing the blame game then it is Snow. Okay?" She says and kisses me.

When the kiss breaks she sighs.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing." I say. I can tell she is lying.

"Annie I know this is-

"Finnick stop saying that and stop looking at me like that." She says firmly.

"Looking at you like what, the most beautiful thing ever." I smile and she blushes.

"I–I thank you." She whispers but something in her tone of voice is off.

I spend the rest of the day with Annie and she keeps talking and looking at me strangely.

"Okay Annie I will see you tomorrow." I say and kiss her.

She puts her hand to her lips and smiles but she looks sad.

"Annie it is only twenty four hours unless you want me to stay-

"No." She says quickly.

I look at her strangely.

"I mean I would rather sleep alone." She smiles.

I nod.

"Okay. See you tomorrow." I say again.

She smiles sadly and hugs me.

"I love you." She whispers.

"I love you too Annie." I say. She kisses me again.

"Bye Finnick." She says sadly.

I look at her strangely because she seems so sad.

"Bye Annie."

I head back home and see my brother Jason sitting on the couch.

"What are you doing here?" I ask because he is supposed to be at my Uncle Michael's. My Uncle isn't a nice person. He is abusive but, my brother and sister have to stay there because he was pointed guardian after our parents died. They were both underage so they needed someone to take care of them. Jason is now nineteen and my sister Marci is fifteen they could probably take care of themselves but here they stay. Jason only stays to make sure Marci is okay because Michael is abusive. Michael does like her more than Jason or myself though but we still don't trust him.

"You're not supposed to be alone remember." He says because I tried to kill myself I'm not supposed to be alone for awhile.

"I'm not going to hurt myself Jason." I say annoyed.

"I don't care what you say, I'm not leaving you alone."

"I'm fine. Annie is back and I know what I did was stupid. Okay?"

"Still not leaving." He says.

I sigh.

"What about Marci?"

"Michael won't touch her. Besides I said I would call her almost every hour until she was asleep."

I sigh.

"Fine." I mumble and sit next to him.

"So how is Annie?" He asks.

"She has been better but, I think she will be fine over time." I say.

"You don't believe that do you?" He asks.

"I do but, it's bad this time Jason."

"Well she does feel better around you." He smiles.

"This is true." I say.

I go to sleep in a few hours. I notice Jason has taken my protective knife away from me. It's more of a security blanket than anything. When I wake up from a nightmare it makes me feel better. I know why he took it though. I don't have the stomach to cut myself which is why I just swallowed lots of pills.

I turn on my side trying to find sleep but I'm just wondering if Annie can fall asleep as well.

* * *

I wake up early. I want to head to Annie's house right away but don't because I feel like she might not be awake.

I wait till it is noon to head over there.

I knock on the door and wait for an answer. I hear a commotion coming from the upstairs window. I might have scared her but I'm sure I can comfort her soon.

Jenna opens the door and smiles but she looks sad.

"Hello Finnick."

"What's wrong?" I ask worried.

She pauses.

"Annie doesn't want to see you today." She says sadly.

"Why not?" I ask worried.

"I don't know. She just doesn't want to see you, I think she doesn't want to see anyone." She says.

"I get the feeling you're not telling the truth." I say.

She pauses and avoids my gaze.

"She just doesn't want to see you today. I'm sure if you come by tomorrow she will. It's just not a good day." She smiles.

"Okay." I say confused.

"Do you want me to tell her anything for you?" She says.

"Tell her I love her and that everything will be okay." I say.

She nods.

I start to walk away.

"Finnick." She says and I turn around.

"I'll call you if she changes her mind." She says still looking sad. I wonder why. It's probably because she is seeing her daughter suffer and it's because of me.

"Thank you." I say.

She smiles and then closes the door.

I walk back to my house and sit down. I wonder why she wouldn't want to see me. Even if it is a bad day I don't care. I like taking care of Annie. I like to make sure she is okay. I turn around and look at her house before I enter my. Before I walk all the in I swear I can see Annie looking out her window staring at me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

I wake up early again but this time I don't have to sit around the house before I go see Annie I'm leaving the house to see my grandmother.

My uncle Michael had her put in a nursery home after my parents died. He wanted to get her out of the way so he could control everything and everyone around him. Even though she is perfectly capable of taking care of herself.

I take a thirty minute walk to the hospital.

"Hello Finnick." Says one of the nurses. I've been coming here almost every day for a few years, most of the hospital staff knows who I am as well as my brother and sister.

"Hello."

"I'll get her right away." She smiles. "Pearl Hammond." She says flipping through the files until she finds hers.

"Sign this while I get your grandma." She says and walks back.

I sign the visitor sheet and before I know it I hear.

"There's my grandson." I turn and see her.

I walk over and hug her. My grandma looks like me and my mother. She has shoulder length bronze hair with a few strands of grey, the sea green eyes, and the tan skin. She isn't very old because my parents were young when I was born. It is also another tell tale sign that she doesn't belong here.

"You've got two hours with him Mrs. Hammond." The nurse says.

"I can't twist anyone's arm today?" She pouts.

"Sorry maybe another day." The nurse says and smiles.

My grandma takes my hand and leads me to her room.

We get there and she sits me in a chair and puts both of her hands on cheeks and smiles. I know what she is going to say before she does because she says it whenever I see her.

"You look just like your Mother." She smiles and kisses the top of my head.

"Thank you." I smile.

"So Finnick have you been taking care of yourself?" She asks.

"Yes, I'm fine." I say.

"Okay." She says and kisses my cheek.

"When Jason came here yesterday he said you went to the Capitol. Was Annie there?" She asks.

"Yes." I say.

"That's great." She smiles because she doesn't know the extent of the situation. "You know Finnick I really do like that gem you have. She is so important to you and good for you as well. I really would like to see her again. Do you think you could please bring her here soon." She smiles. She does like Annie a lot. It's because she can tell Annie makes me feel better than I have ever before. Also it's Annie who wouldn't like her.

"Gran, I will try-

"You always say that Finnick but, I don't think you even ask her."

"Well she is always busy she doesn't really like-

"Finnick, my daughter did not raise a lair." She smiles. "Why don't you want Annie to come here?"

I smile. She can see right through me. She is my grandma so I guess that is almost mandatory.

"You're just going to make her uncomfortable."

"You mean make you uncomfortable for telling her stories of you."

"Maybe." I smile.

"That is my job Finnick." She smiles.

"I know." I say.

"So you will actually tell her this time?"

"I will but I don't think she will he going anywhere anytime soon." I whisper.

"Why not? Is she alright?" She asks worried.

"Well let's just say that Capitol visit wasn't a picnic. Snow locked her in a room and she was alone for two weeks."

"That's terrible." She whispers. "Is Annie okay?"

"Well when I saw her a few days-

"A few days?" My grandma says shocked. "Why a few days Finnick? You don't need to be with me go be with Annie. Go, go." She says and shoos me like a dog.

I smile.

"She hasn't wanted to see me. She just wants to be with her mom."

"Oh I see." She smooths my hair. "I'm sure if you see her today she will want to see you Finnick. The way that girl looks at you and loves you, well" She smiles "she won't stay away too long."

"I hope you're right." I say looking at my hands.

"Finnick." She says and I look up at her.

"Yes?" I ask.

"Don't worry about this too much. I'm sure nothing is wrong. Remember if you can't get your thoughts to stop please talk with someone or just write them down." She says and smiles. This is because I said I tried to kill myself because I couldn't get my thoughts to stop and everything was too much.

"Okay." I whisper.

"Finnick you can talk to me anytime… well that's not true." She smiles sadly. "You can talk to me whenever there are visiting hours." She kisses my cheek. "Okay."

"Well with all the pull you and I have I think I could see you whenever I wanted." I tease.

"You're probably right." She clears her throat. "So have you been around your Uncle?"

"Well not a lot." I mutter.

"Is he treating you okay, because remember Finnick whatever he tells you doesn't matter. Your parents loved you so much. Okay?"

"Okay." I say.

"I love you so much too." She says and hugs me and rubs my back. "Please take care of yourself. I don't want to get told you're in the hospital again"

She pulls back.

"Okay?" She says firmly.

"Okay." I say.

She looks to the clock.

"I know we have more time but I think Annie will want to see you." She smiles. It is around noon.

"I- I don't know."

"What's wrong?"

"What if she doesn't want to see me?" I whisper.

"She will want to eventually, just give her time. You said it has already been a few days."

"Yes but-

"Finnick don't worry so much." She kisses my forehead. "Remember everything has a way of working itself out."

"Okay." I say.

"Good." She stands up. "Now when you do see Annie tell her hello and that I hope she feels better." She smiles.

"I will and this time I mean it."

"I know like I said my daughter didn't raise a liar." She smiles.

I hug her.

"I love you Finnick." She says and brushes my hair.

"I love you too."

"Remember take care of yourself." She says and kisses my forehead.

I let go of her.

"Okay." I say.

She smiles.

"I love you." I say one more time before I leave the room. I get back to the lobby and sign out. I then walk back to Victors Village and head to Annie's house.

I stand in front of the door, fist raised ready to knock.

I breathe in and out and then knock.

"Hi Finnick." Jenna says.

"Hi, can I see Annie?"

"She is still sleeping actually. She didn't sleep at all last night but, she is now and I don't want to wake her but I will tell her you came by." She says. I don't think she is lying. But even if she was I would have no idea of knowing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"What are you doing Finnick?" Marci asks.

"Mmh what?" I ask confused as I loop the rope once more.

"What are you doing with that rope?"

"I um I don't know." I say confused. I don't really know I just picked it up a few days ago and keep tying and untying the rope into knots.

"Well you should put it down your hands will get rough." She smiles.

"Okay." I say.

"So you going to do anything today?" She asks.

I shrug.

"Not really." I whisper.

"I think you should leave the house maybe for an hour or-

"I'm not leaving Marci it's too tempting." I say because I stopped knocking on Annie's door because I couldn't take her mother say no anymore. I figure she will come to me but it has been a few weeks. I think she is never coming back. She hates me. She hates me because of what I did to her.

"You can't just sit here all day. You're turning into a shut in." She smiles.

"I don't care."

"Finnick you don't do anything, you're starting to worry me." She says and wraps her arms around me and leans on my shoulder. She starts to rub my back. My fifteen year old sister is taking care of me.

It's official, I've hit bottom.

"I'm sorry Marci." I whisper.

"You know what I do when I feel sad." She turns my cheek so I will look at her.

"You bake a cake." I say with a smile.

"It's not _a__lways_ a cake Finnick."

"Whatever." I say.

"We can make a cake if you want, or those gross cookies you like."

"Gross cookies?" I laugh.

"You know those coconut ones."

"Those are not gross Marci." I say.

"Well you're the only one who likes them you always have been."

"I'm sure someone else in the world likes them."

"Well not anyone in this house." She smiles.

"It doesn't matter Marci I'm not hungry."

Basic things like sleep or eating seem pointless now. I just can't stop thinking about her. Hence the rope it's to distract myself to wonder why she won't see me or if she is okay. I don't care if she doesn't love me anymore. I just need to know that she is alright. I need to know that nothing bad is happening to her.

I need to know.

"You might be once we finish. Please Finnick." She smiles and kisses my cheek.

"You won't take no for an answer." I say and it isn't a question.

"Correct but you already knew that." She smiles

I sigh.

She stands up and takes my hand and leads me towards the kitchen and starts to rifle through the drawers.

Everything she wants should be there she does live here, most of the time.

"Did we decide if you wanted your cookies or a cake?"

"I don't care like I said I'm not hungry."

"Well maybe if I make your cookies you will be."

I sigh.

"Stop sighing and feeling sorry for yourself. You're acting pathetic."

"Pathetic." I say somewhat angry.

"That's what I said."

"Marci you don't know what it's like."

"That's probably true but I wouldn't sit around all day in my pajamas just because someone won't see me." She smiles. "Even if it was the love of my life. Don't you remember what mom and dad said about true love?" She smiles.

I mumble it.

"What was that Finnick?" She says.

I sigh.

"You should never stop trying because when you find the one you never give up."

"Exactly so stop sitting here feeling sorry for yourself while sitting in your pajamas."

"Marci it's not that easy."

She groans.

"You're so useless and stubborn and a whole bunch of other things."

"Aren't you trying to make me feel better."

"I was going to say that I still love you."

"I love you too." I smile.

"So come on let's start making your cookies." She smiles.

I sigh and do.

"Okay they are supposed to-

I hear the door open and close.

"I know but this is my favorite one." I hear a female say.

"It doesn't matter Lana you will still look pretty anyways."

_Lana._ I think.

Jason's girlfriend but, more importantly Annie's best friend.

Marci grabs my wrist before I can go in there.

"Finnick you need to watch the cookies in case they burn." She smiles. Although I know she just doesn't want me to see Lana.

"No I have to talk to her Marci I'm sure she has seen Annie."

"Finnick you're starting to sound like a loon. You're becoming too obsessed with this. Like Gran told you I'm sure everything will be fine. She just needs time."

"I thought a few days would be fine not a few weeks. Marci if I can't see Annie I have to see the person who I know has."

She sighs.

"I don't care." I say and let go of her.

I walk out to the living room and just see Lana I wonder where Jason went.

That sandy blonde hair and fair skin. Lana is pretty but the thing that makes me like her is that she doesn't take shit from anyone and also takes care of the people she loves,no matter what. I have a feeling even if I asked about Annie she wouldn't tell me just like her mom.

"Finn- are you okay?" She asks worried.

"Fine, why?"

"You don't look okay. Your eyes are fleeting in different directions and you've got a strange look in them." She says worried. "You also got flour on your face." She says and brushes her left cheek.

"Oh." I say and wipe it away.

"You got it." She smiles.

"Lana listen-

"I can't tell you." She whispers.

I sigh.

"Not because Annie told me not to, which she has, but because I know you're not going to like the answer. Just like if I told Annie you look a bit deranged."

"I don't look deranged." I say defensively.

"Have you looked in a mirror recently?" She smiles.

I sigh.

"Just please tell me about Annie."

"I don't-

"Please." I say again. I must sound really desperate. I would probably pay her to tell me.

She sighs and Jason comes back.

"Ready to leave?" He smiles.

"I can't do it!" She shouts and I look at her strangely.

"Do what?" I ask confused.

"I can't do it! Look at his face! Look at his eyes! Just look at him Jason! I have to tell him." She says.

"You told her not to tell me." I look at him angrily.

"Finnick I'm sure Annie will come back soon."

"Everyone keeps saying that but I don't think so! Soon would've been a few days, not a few weeks."

"Finnick you need to calm down and-

"You don't understand!"

"Both of you shut up!" Lana shouts and we both turn to her.

"Finnick is obviously turning into an obsessive mess."

"Hey I'm sitting right here."

"I know, you need to hear this because I don't think anyone in this house is telling you the truth. They are all just beating around the bush. Finnick stop obsessing about Annie and take care of yourself. I will probably be the first girl to ever say this but you look terrible.

"Well actually Annie said that to me when-

"I don't care." Lana says. "Stop worrying about her Finnick. Worry about yourself."

"I'm fine."

"No you're not."

"Lana you haven't seen me that long I could be-

"I've only seen you for a few minutes and I can tell you're bad. When is the last time you slept or even showered?"

"Sleep is overrated and it was Friday."

"It's Friday." She says.

"Okay a week." I mumble.

She rolls her eyes.

"Sleep will probably help put your mind at ease."

"I can't sleep, I need to know about her Lana."

She sighs.

"You're too dependent of her." She says with almost no emotion.

"Lana." Jason says.

There it is. The thought everyone has probably been thinking but no one wanted to point it out. No one wanted to upset me. Not Lana though she really doesn't take shit from anyone and isn't afraid to be honest. As Annie says I'm getting the wrath of her. Which feels bad now but will make sense later… usually.

"I… I just need to know about her."

"Finnick did you just hear what I said."

"I know what you said and I don't care. I'm starting to go crazy here."

"I think you left the crazy train a few days ago." She says gently.

I sigh.

"Please just tell me Lana."

"I'll tell you what Finnick , I will tell you if-

"What?" I say a little too eagerly.

"If you take a shower and take a nap."

"Make him eat something too he hasn't really been doing that." Jason says.

"Fine just do three basic things shower, eat, sleep. Then I will talk to you about Annie for probably a few hours." She says.

"I don't know." I say.

She sighs.

"Well Jason and I are going somewhere but I'm sure Marci will say if you have done what I asked."

I sigh.

"Let's go." She says and smiles at Jason.

"As you wish." He smiles and takes her hand and they head for the door

"But Lana." I say.

"No longer listening. You know what you need to do." She says and I can hear the smile in her voice.

It's three simple tasks and I know if I do it I will get to hear about Annie but it seems impossible.

"You gonna do what she asked Finnick?" I hear Marci ask.

"I don't know." I say.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

I did everything Lana said. I ended up falling asleep on the couch but just for a few hours. I do feel a little better I think the shower helped the most.

I hear the door open

"Stop it Jason." I hear Lana laugh.

It's silent I'm pretty sure they are kissing.

I want to run over there and talk to Lana but I know that won't be helping my case

"I should go." She says.

"Okay." Jason says.

"Hey Jason do you think Finnick will be okay?"

"I think he will be. Is Annie really not going to see him again?"

Alarm bells start to go off in my head.

"I don't know, she doesn't really talk about him. I can tell she misses him. She doesn't look like Finnick though. She scares easier and laughs sometimes when nothing is funny but she is still pretty much Annie."

_Good now if I could only see her._ I think to myself.

"Well that's good." He says and kisses her.

"This isn't heathy though he shouldn't be acting like this just because Annie doesn't want to see him anymore." Lana says.

"I know but try and imagine being them. Being victors. Being controlled by Snow. He wants to hold onto Annie because it makes him feel safe. That relationship isn't one sided like everyone thinks."

"I know." Lana says and I'm sure she does. "You don't think he'd hurt himself do you?" Lana asks

"I don't know, I don't think so. That doesn't have anything to do with this… or does it?" Jason asks worried.

_No it doesn't. I'm not going to kill myself just because Annie is breaking my heart. _I think.

"Maybe." Lana says.

"You should just try to get Annie to come here. I think if she knew-

"Both of those idiots are stubborn that's why they love each other."

Well Lana is right we are both stubborn. I also know that Annie won't come here unless she wants to.

"Well we should at least try." Jason says.

"I'll come back tomorrow okay?" Lana says.

"Okay." Jason says I hear the front door open and close and then Jason walk into the kitchen.

I open my eyes and stare at the fireplace looking at the burn marks from all of the fires that have been built. I close my eyes trying to forget about some of those memories. The ones with Annie, the ones with my parents, I think I want to forget all of them.

I hear Marci coming downstairs.

"Hi Jason you have fun with Lana?" Marci says.

"Yes, did Finnick do anything?"

"He did what Lana wanted but I don't think he is going to sleep for long. He's too worried about _Annie_."

"Why did you say her name like that?"

"Look what she is doing to him Jason, she making him miserable. She isn't as nice as I thought Finnick should-

"Marc,i I'm sure if she knew what Finnick was like she would come over here in a hot second." He says.

"Well why doesn't Lana tell her?"

"Well Lana hasn't seen him until today."

"So you think he will see Annie soon then."

"Maybe if Lana tells her."

His tone of voice is saying no. Marci shouldn't hate Annie though especially since all of this is my fault. If she wants to hate someone she should hate me.

"Jason?" Marci asks.

"Yes." He says.

"Who's going to stay with him tonight, we can't." She whispers which is true they can't, they have to go with Michael.

"I think he can stay by himself."

"Jason he isn't-

"It's been about a month and he hasn't done anything I think he will be okay." Jason says in a strange tone. "Besides Finnick can do _whatever_ he wants than."

"Okay." Marci says.

I sit up after a few hours then Jason and Marci leave. I'm left alone.

I'm still trying to figure out what Jason meant by saying I could do whatever I wanted because they weren't here.

* * *

I need to see Annie. I know Lana is coming over later today but I want to see if Annie will see me before that.

I hold my breath and then knock on the door.

"Hello Finnick." Jenna says. She eyes me strangely it's probably because I look defeated. "Annie is upstairs I'll ask if she wants to see you."

"Okay." I say a part of me wants to follow her but I know that won't be helpful.

"Tell him to go away!" I hear Annie shout from upstairs and can feel my throat tighten.

Jenna comes back downstairs and smiles but it doesn't reach her eyes.

"Finnick I'm sorry but-

"Can I just get five minutes with her I need to know." I say. I'm sure she will know what I mean.

She looks like she wants to say yes.

"Please." I say again in a begging tone. "It could only be for one minute or just a few seconds. I just… I just need to see her." I say. I must sound desperate but I don't care.

Jenna sighs and looks so sad. I know what she is going to say before it leaves her lips.

"I'm sorry Finnick, truly I am, but Annie says she doesn't want to see you and although I do like you-

"I understand." I say. She doesn't have to say it. Her daughters wishes are more important than mine.

"Finnick I am sorry."

"I know Jenna." I say.

She hugs me which catches me off guard. Now I understand she wants me to see Annie. She thinks I will help her. She isn't going to defy her daughters wishes especially with Annie being so fragile.

"Thank you." I say and leave their house frustrated once again.

I go back to my house and slam the door and slump against it. I close my eyes and breathe in and out slowly trying not to cry.

"Finnick?" I hear the familiar voice of my Gran. "What is my grandson doing on the ground?" She smiles.

"How did you get here?" I ask because she isn't supposed to be able to leave the hospital unless it is a holiday or someone's birthday.

"Oh Finnick I know all the right people in the hospital remember." She smiles and pulls me up and walks me towards the sofa. "Now what seems to be bothering you?"

I swallow hard.

"She still won't see me." I say and can feel the tears build up. "Why doesn't she want to see me Gran?"

"Finnick maybe-

"I know why it's because I… I broke her. I made her afraid of everything... now... now she hates me." I say and pick up a pillow and throw it across the room in frustration

"Finnick you don't know that." She says and smooths my hair.

"Then why won't she see me?" I say and the tears start to pour out. She hugs me and rubs my back.

"It's okay Finnick." She says and kisses my cheek.

"No it's not."

"Finnick, Annie loves you too much to never see you again."

"It's been longer than a month I think it is safe to assume I will never see her again or at least not until we have to mentor. She will still keep her distance probably lock herself in her room." I sniffle.

"It's okay Finnick these things always have a way of working out." She looks me up and down. "You should eat something." She says.

"I'm not hungry."

"I wasn't asking Finnick. Marci says you haven't been eating much."

I sigh.

"Marci doesn't know what she's talking about." I mumble.

"Yes she does." She smiles. "I can make you all your favorites."

"Gran…

"You can't talk your way out of this one Finnick." She gets me to stand up and wraps her arm around me as she leads me to the kitchen. "I'm not like all your Capitol girls." She teases and kisses my cheek causing me to smile

The only person who doesn't know about Snow's deal is Marci and I have no intentions of telling her any time soon. She doesn't believe the whispers and no one else is going to tell her because it's my secret to tell.

* * *

I'm lying in bed counting the ceiling tiles. I have done this before I already know how many are up there.

I sigh.

I just need to see her.

Jason's words ring in my head: _besides Finnick can do whatever he wants._

"I can do whatever I want" I say and sit up.

I start to go before I can stop myself and before I know it I'm in Annie's house in her bedroom staring at her sleeping.

She doesn't look as peaceful as I remember but I can still see her. I want nothing more than to run my fingers through her hair and tell her I love her.

I can't imagine how creepy this would he if Jenna or Annie woke up and saw me looking at her but I don't care anymore.

"Annie." I whisper.

There's a noise that comes from outside and Annie jumps awake.

"I'm okay." I hear Annie say and roll over.

She must have known someone else was in here.

"Finnick what are you doing here?" She asks angrily.

**A/N: While writing this the song Total Eclipse of the Heart came up on my shuffle and I laughed for a good minute at the irony. Also the story is coming to a close there are probably two or three chapters left.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

"I'm sorry Annie I had to see you." I beg.

"So you broke into my house?" She snarls

"You broke into mine." I smile thinking of the time she broken in just to apologize after our first real fight.

"Finnick I don't want to see you."

"I'm not leaving Annie." I say. I didn't break into her house just to leave. I am not leaving this place until I know why she won't see me.

"I don't want to see you." She says.

"I do and I'm not leaving without an answer." I say trying to come across as gentle but I sound angry instead.

Annie just avoids my gaze. She knows what I mean.

"I love you Annie more than anything and I know it is just a privilege to be near you let alone have my heart broken by you but I need to know why. I think I deserve that Annie." I do deserve that at the very least. I'm driving myself crazy. I can no longer sleep. I don't see the point in eating. And every single day I go without knowing it is as if something is cutting my stomach and it is never going away

Annie looks up.

"Go away." She whispers

"Annie." I say frustrated.

"Go away." She says again. She can ask all she wants but I won't be going away.

"No." I say firmly.

"Go away Finnick. I don't want to see you... please just leave." She says still not meeting my gaze.

"No." I say again.

"Get out of my house Finnick! I don't want to see you!" She looks at me. The strange thing about this is she doesn't look angry. She looks something else. I think it is sadness but that could be because that's what I want to see

"I'm not going anywhere Annie." I say.

"Please Finnick just leave don't make this harder than it already is."

I laugh coldly. I shouldn't have but I couldn't stop myself. If she thinks this is making it harder than it already is she should see what I am like everyday. I know I shouldn't be attached to her so much but I can't help it.

"Don't make it harder than it already is." I repeat and I can hear a touch of anger. Because that's what I am, angry.

"Yes." She whispers.

I want to talk about this rationally and not yell because yelling solves nothing but I can't stop it. All the frustration and sadness has been building up, I can no longer contain it.

"You're the one making it hard Annie! I just want an answer! You just send me away that's not fair Annie! It's not fair!" I say.

Annie looks at me strangely. It's probably because I am angry.

"Finnick I-

The door opens and I see Jenna.

_Time to leave._ I think to myself.

"Annie I heard yelling are you... Oh Finnick I'll just-

"Make him leave." Annie demands.

"Annie I think-

"I don't care what you think just make him go away!" She shouts. She starts to crying and then heads to the bathroom. I can hear the knob click and know she has locked herself in. You can still hear her sobbing. I know I won't be seeing her for awhile.

I want to walk closer to the door or just break it down so I can hold her in my arms and tell her everything will be alright. I just want her to stop crying. I want to take care of her. I want to make sure she can sleep through the night. I want to make sure she knows this is real. I want to make sure she is being the best Annie I know she is. I just want her to be okay.

I'm sure her mother is taking care of her just fine but, I want to be the one to help her. I really just want to hold her and tell her it will be alright. If I could just get that I would be the happiest person in the world but, that isn't going to he happening because I know I will be getting told to leave soon.

Her sobbing is unbearable to hear.

"Annie." I whisper so quietly. I don't know if Jenna heard me but it doesn't matter.

I don't know if I should leave now or leave until I'm told to so I just stand looking at the door. Hoping Annie will come out before I'm told to leave.

Jenna doesn't do anything maybe she is waiting to see if Annie is going to come out too.

After probably twenty minutes I hear Jenna clear her throat and know what is coming.

"Finnick I think you should go home." She says once again sounding sad

I don't say anything. I'm so close to Annie. I'm probably ten steps away and yet I might as well be in my house or on the other side of the District because I won't be seeing her again.

"Finnick she doesn't blame you and isn't mad at you." She says gently.

I'm not really listening I'm just staring at the bathroom door. Hoping Annie will come out. She isn't crying as hard but I can still hear the whimpering.

"I think she doesn't want to see you because she feels bad about everything. She feels sorry for you."

I hear the words she feels sorry for me and I turn to Jenna.

"For me?" I say confused.

"For making you feel guilty."

"But-

"I know." Jenna says and looks back at the door.

"Can I just get ten minutes with her." I ask already knowing the answer. If she won't let me see her for a few seconds she won't let me see her now. Even though I am only ten steps away.

It's silent for what seems like forever.

"I'm sorry Finnick I can't-

"I understand." I say and start to leave their house

Before I'm all the way downstairs I hear Jenna say. "She's starting to break that boy."

She isn't starting to break me she already has.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven.**

I walk back to my house frustrated and sit on the couch and look at the ceiling. I stay awake and watch the sunrise again. I have multiple times, and it is true the sunrise is better than a sunset.

A few hours later I hear my door open and sit up and see Jason walk over here. He isn't supposed to be and I get a bad feeling in my stomach.

"Are you okay?" I ask.

"I'm fine so is Marci." He says probably knowing my thought process. "I'm here to talk to you because I heard something that I'm hoping isn't true."

"90% of the time it isn't so whatever." I say unamused and slightly angry

"Finnick, Lana told me that you broke into Annie's house last night. Is this true?"

"A little bit." I say.

"Finnick you can't do that."

"Well you said I could do _whatever_ I wanted."

"I didn't mean break into her house… Finnick this is becoming a serious problem." Jason says.

"I know she won't-

"I meant you. Finnick you're becoming so obsessed by this… by her. I think… I think she has made her intentions clear-

"Jason, no I can just go in there again and-

"Finnick you're breaking into her house, you're acting like some crazed stalker. She doesn't want to see you anymore. I think you should start to accept the fact that-

"No." I say.

"Finnick, she is making her intentions pretty clear she could be going about it a different way, a nicer way but she isn't. Finnick she doesn't want to see you anymore." Jason says again.

"No, you didn't see her last night Jason. I could tell she wanted me there and her Mom-

"Finnick, you just think that because you want to see that."

"No Jason you didn't see her I-

"Finnick, there's a fine line between stupidity and optimism."

I sigh.

"You should just go to sleep because it sounds like-

I cut him off.

"Her Mom said Annie felt sorry for me, for me… why would she say that Jason?"

"To make you feel better or maybe Annie does feel sorry for you for some reason."

"Then why won't she see me!" I shout.

"Because she doesn't want to." Jason says.

"No-

"Finnick, I know you don't want to believe that, but Annie doesn't want to see you now. The Hunger Games are in a few months and-

"No, I know she wants to see me from seeing her last night, she stills loves me."

"Not wanting to see you and loving you are two different things Finnick."

"I know you're wrong Jason."

"Jesus Christ, Finnick I know you're thick headed but you have to accept that she doesn't want to see you right now and if you love her so much you should respect that."

"No you're wrong." I say.

He sighs.

"Okay well I feel like I'm beating a dead horse here." He stands up. "The sooner you see it though, the easier this will be. I gotta go." He looks me up and down. "You should go to sleep or at least lie down it will help shut your brain off."

"You're wrong." I say.

He rolls his eyes.

"I'm done beating the dead horse just think about what I've said." He starts to walk to the door but turns around. "Don't break into her house again."

"Is it really breaking in if you use a key?" I ask.

"Yes because stalkers make copies of keys and that is what you're turning into."

I sigh.

"You don't understand."

"Dead horse Finnick." He says and leaves the house.

I flop back on the couch I turn my head to the outside and can seem them. I sit up and pull open the porch door.

"These are your favorites." I say and pick up the purple lily. They are right next to the terrible roses that no matter how many times I tell the groundskeeper I want to get rid of them they can't because they regrow every year.

"Annie." I whisper. "You need these, you need this."

I whisper and take and go back into the house and lie on the couch. I start to twirl them in my hands.

"I can't... I can't do it."

I get up anyways and head outside. I am on her porch again and considering knocking to give them to her, but don't because I know I won't like the answer. I put them on her front porch and walk away.

I keep putting flowers there every time I think of her, her porch is starting to overflow with flowers. Almost all of them are gone from my yard.

I look out the window and see Annie leave her house.

I feel like a stalker doing this, maybe Jason is right.

I wonder where she is going by herself. I wonder if I should follow her-

"I need help." I say and fall back on they sofa. "Therapeutic help." I whisper.

Even through I'm starting to realize the creepy person I'm turning into I still put flowers on her porch.

* * *

I bolt awake from a loud thunder.

"At least you fell asleep." I whisper. I can feel the harsh wind coming from the windows. I get up and close them so my house doesn't get soaked from the inevitable rain.

I hear a scream. A bone chilling a scream. I know that scream I know who that belongs to.

I turn and look out the front windows and see her kneeling on the stone pavement screaming, crying, hands over ears, and rocking back and forth.

I close the other windows and I still see her out there and it's probably going to start raining soon the water will make it worse.

Before I know it I'm outside and right next to her. I reach for her hand but she is fighting me off. I don't think she realizes it's me either that or she really hates me.

"Get off me." She sobs.

"Annie relax." I say almost sure she doesn't know it's me.

It starts to pour down rain she can't stay out here, not just because she is afraid of water but because she will become cold.

I try to get her to stand up but she is still fighting me.

She sobs and is trying to tell me something but she is crying so hard I can't understand.

I just pick her up and start to bring her back to my house, she is fighting me the whole time but she can't stay outside.

I set her down on the couch and run my hand across her face to wipe away some of the tears. I haven't been this close to Annie in so long. I haven't been able to comfort her in so long.

"Annie shhh it's okay." I whisper and kiss her forehead. I couldn't help it besides, she will understand no one is trying to hurt her.

"Finnick?" She sobs out confused.

"It's me. It's okay Annie." I say reassuringly.

She says things but I can't understand because she is too upset.

"Annie try to calm down first." I say and run my fingers in her wet hair.

I stand up and get a blanket for her a light a fire to get her warm and dry. I sit next her and wrap the blanket around her and then my arm. I pull her close to me. Surprisingly she leans into me.

I rub her back.

"Shhh you're okay Annie." I say and kiss her forehead again.

Annie cries a long time before she reaches for the tissues and cleans up her face.

She has a single tear roll down her cheek which I wipe away

"All better." I whisper and kiss her forehead

"I… I." She tries to talk but it is clear she is still too upset to do so.

"Annie just calm down you can talk to me then." I say and kiss her forehead.

She closes her eyes and breathes in and out deeply. It seems like forever before she opens her eyes and stars talking

"I'm afraid to be locked in a room. That's the saddest fear in the world." She whispers. Her voice is hoarse from the crying but I can still understand.

"Was that the nightmare, being locked in a room?" I ask. I assumed she had a nightmare, either that or she was lost in her own world.

She makes a whimpering sound and nods.

"It's okay Annie and you have every right to be afraid of that." I say and kiss her forehead.

"Finnick stop talking like that." She whispers.

"Like what?" I ask confused. I thought I was being gentle but maybe it came off differently to her. I open my mouth to say something but she starts talking.

"Finnick the reason I don't want to see you is because you feel so guilty."

"But Annie-

"Finnick please." She begs. I guess her Mom was right, she didn't see me because she felt sorry for me, well kind of.

"But Annie-

"I can't deal with your guilt forever."

"Okay I will try to work on it but Annie-

"What?" She asks angrily.

I know that is probably part of the reason she didn't want to see me but, something in my gut is telling me there was another reason.

"That wasn't the only reason was it?"

"Finnick I just…

"You just what?" I ask.

"I thought… if you saw me… now you wouldn't want to see me anymore."

"Why would that be?" I ask. I'm not confused because she keeps thinking I will think she is crazy, that I will see what everyone else does. The reason everyone else says that is because they don't see her all the time. She's bad in the Capitol but not so much here.

"Because Snow... he broke my brain. I don't think I will be the same again Finnick I'm so-

I know what she is going to say 'I'm so broken.' I don't want to hear her talking about herself like that so I kiss her to get her to stop and mostly because I wanted to. I have missed her soft lips against mine.

"What are you doing?" She asks confused.

"Uh kissing you I thought it was rather obvious." I smile and she rolls her eyes. There she is, Annie Cresta the girl I love more than anything.

"I meant why?" She asks.

"Because I love you." I say.

"But Finnick-

I cut her off not wanting to hear her try and talk me out of loving her again.

"No none of that." I smile. "I love you and will always love you, no matter what happens. Annie, I'm surprised I have to tell you this because I recalled telling you that I was stuck with you for the rest of your life."

She hugs me tightly and starts to cry again.

"What's wrong?" I ask worried.

"I don't deserve you." She whispers.

"Annie." I say.

"I didn't talk to you for a month for my own selfish reasons, Finnick-

"Annie it doesn't matter it's alright now." I kiss her forehead. I'm telling the truth it could just be because she is here and I love her so much that it wouldn't matter what she did, I would still love her and forgive her. Besides, there is no use fighting or being mad at her because I love her so much. "Okay?" I say

"Okay." She whispers.

I hold her in my arms for awhile and neither of us say anything. I missed this, I missed her.

"Finnick." She whispers.

"Yes?" I ask.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm grand." I say and kiss her forehead and I am because Annie is back. "Why though?" I ask confused.

"Because the last time I saw you, you were just out of the hospital." She whispers and looks up at me.

"I'm fine Annie." I say which is true because she is here and besides I haven't thought about killing myself since I left the hospital.

"But me not being there and Snow-

"Annie, I'm fine and I'm not going to be doing that again in the near future." I say truthfully

"What makes you so sure?" She asks confused.

"Everyone coming to see me made me realize I still have things to live for."

"You just got over it like." She snaps her fingers "that."

"Well not completely but you get the gist."

She leans into my chest and wraps her arms around me.

"I love you." She whispers "And I'm sorry."

"I love you too." I say and kiss her. "And you're forgiven."

It is silent again for awhile I just sit with her in my arms and run my fingers through her now dry hair.

"Why so many?" She stays abruptly.

"What?" I ask confused.

"The flowers Finnick, I know you were the culprit, why so many?"

"One for every time I thought about you." I say and kiss her forehead. In reality that was only for the last two days. If it was longer she would've needed a bigger porch or I would've run out of flowers.

"There were like hundreds of flowers Finnick."

"I know." I say and kiss her. "I'm crazy about you Annie Cresta." I say. She looks up at me and smiles.

"I love you Finnick." She whispers into my chest and closes her eyes. She is breathing in and out slowly and I know she is going to fall asleep. She hasn't fallen asleep in my arms in so long. When she is out I pick her up and take her to my room and place her on the bed. I lie next to her and look at her peaceful expression.

I never want to spend that much time away from her again. I never want to lose her like that again. Because losing her is like losing all the air from my lungs. I can't breathe or live on without this girl known as Annie Cresta because she has a hold on my heart. A hold I couldn't break even if I wouldn't too. I don't think I will ever want to break that hold because she is perfect and I love her so much.

I wrap my arms around her and slowly start to fall asleep and for the first time in a long time we both have a peaceful night.

The End!

**A/N: This is the first multi chapter story I have finished so I hope I did a good job! ****If you liked the story send your hugs and kisses of gratitude to CusCus81 for requesting this story. ****All my other stories are about Finnick and Annie so you can check those out if you wish.**

**Thanks for reading! I hope you had as much fun reading as I did writing!**

**-Susan**


End file.
